Childish Power
by Ceres217
Summary: One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn’t need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Childish Power**

**Disclaimer: **As always… I don't owe Charmed.

**Summary: **One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn't need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows

**A/N: **This story happens before 6x12 Prince Charmed… the sisters know that Chris is a witch, but they don't know that Wyatt is evil…

I try to update my other stories as well… and I guess those who read them, can't expect another update till next thuesday… sorry.

I had this story in my mind for a long time…just didn't know how to start it… hope there is somebody who likes it… well: read and review (I still love reviews) :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

There was one thing he missed. One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… he remembered her voice. "Daddy?" Chris missed her and he hoped so desperately that Wyatt hadn't found her yet. He wanted her to be safe… only safe.

* * *

It midnight. It was dark, quiet – not a noise... Everybody was sleeping in the Manor... after a long day of demon hunting.

Nobody saw a triquetra glowing on the wall and a portal open in the attic.

"No!" A frightened voice cried fearfully… and a loud thumb was heard from the attic, which awoke the Charmed Ones sweet sleep.

The sisters came running out of their rooms. Piper of course ran first into Wyatt's room, but was relieved that he still slept peacefully and the she followed her sisters up the stair to the attic.

Paige who had orbed up there immediately, after she was awoken so unpleasant saw with shock, that a little girl – not older then four – was lying on the floor, whining and three demons, cloaked in black, so you could actually see nothing of them, were surrounding her.

"Hey!" Paige said angrily… and then she saw that one of the demons created an energyball – the three demons simply ignored Paige.

"Energyball!" Paige immediately orbed the weapon to her and threw it on the next demon… Phoebe, who had arrived by now too, immediately started to attack with a kick. But both sisters were surprised, that from one second to the next the two demons they had attacked disappeared and Paige's energyball hit the wall, leaving a black mark.

Piper who came running in the attic, saw the last standing demon and used her powers to let the demon explode, but he too simply disappeared.

"Where is he?" Piper asked immediately and the three sisters looked into all directions, expecting the demons to come back and attack, but they didn't.

That was when they could focus on the little girl again, who was still whining…

"Hey…" Paige softly said and went slowly over to her and got to her knees, but just as she nearly reached the girl, the girl backed away, her face was red from her crying and the tears were still streaming. She was fast and went to the corner of the room, as far as possible away from the sisters.

"It's okay… the demons are gone…" Piper said. She got to her knees, but didn't move from her spot, not wanting to scare the little girl more.

"You are save here." Phoebe added and followed the example of her older sister.

"I want my mommy…" The CharmedOnes could hear the little girl saying in between her snobs.

"You know… my name is Paige… and I would like to help you to find your mommy… why don't you just tell me your name?" Paige tried to calm down the girl.

But the girl just began to cry more… and suddenly a lamp exploded.

"Ahh…" Piper said shocked…and the sisters all looked surprised to the lamp on the other side of the room, but the little girl didn't seem to have noticed.

"Did she do that?" Piper asked surprised.

"Well I am sensing a lot of fear from here, real fear… and exhaustion." Phoebe said.

"Well I could have told you that also without empathy powers." Paige said back…

"Okay… just a question, but why is she even on our attic?" Piper suddenly asked… while the girl didn't stop crying, although it seemed as if she tried to stop.

"Because we should save her?" Phoebe offered.

"Okay… sweetie… look what I can do." Paige again tried to talk to the girl, who actually had slowly calmed down a little.

"Wyatt's Teddy!" Paige orbed the Teddy, which Piper actually wanted to throw away, to her… and the girl really looked amazed as the Teddy appeared in blue and white light in Paige's hands…

The girl was suddenly very silent… Paige had her whole attention… "Teddy!" Paige whispered again and the Teddy landed between Paige and the girl on the floor.

"You can have it… take it." Paige said with a smile and the girl really slowly crawled over to the Teddy and softly took it into her arms.

The three sisters had to smile about the sweet picture.

"Mommy said I am not allowed to talk to strangers." The little girl whispered into the bear's ear, but the sisters could nevertheless hear her… The girl hold the bear to her ear, as if she expected that he would talk to her.

"You know… his name is… Todd." Paige fast invented a name.

"Todd?" Phoebe whispered skeptically… but her little sister just glared at her.

"Hello Todd… my name is Evelyn." Evelyn said to the bear and Paige gave Phoebe a wining smile.

"Evelyn… what do you think about going downstairs with me and we try to find your mommy?" Paige said after a few seconds.

"She is gone… they took her away." Evelyn whispered, but she finally looked in to Paige's eyes.

"You mean the demons?" Piper asked carefully.

"Mommy says demons don't exist…the men in black took her." Evelyn said and then she yawned.

"Evelyn… look it's very late now… don't you want to sleep a little?" Phoebe asked softly as she saw that. "I promise… everything is going to be fine." She added.

Eveyln looked at Phoebe and then she nodded slowly. Paige went over to Evelyn and took her into her arms, where Evelyn immediately felt asleep.

"Poor girl." Piper said.

"She can sleep in my room." Phoebe said.

Paige took the little girl in Phoebe's room, while Phoebe and Piper followed with the protection-crystals and they placed them all in Phoebe's room. Then the three sisters went upstairs again.

* * *

"Okay…since when do we have to work in the night too?" Paige asked now tiered and looked up to the ceiling.

"We should create a label with our opening hours." Phoebe joked as she was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I am serious… first we have a cruel demon-hunting loving Whitelighter, who sends us after every demon in the morning and now who ever sends us a demon attacked little girl in the night." Paige complains.

"But she is sweet and turn your anger towards her." Piper said.

"No… I never intended to… but as much as I love magic: We are human beings… I need sleep and I have to work tomorrow." Paige sighed and lay her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Hey little sister… don't fall asleep – when we found the demons and maybe vanquished them – then you can sleep very long." Phoebe teased her with a smile.

That was when blue-white orbs lightened the room.

"Oh, no… if it's this work- freak then…" Paige started as Chris appeared in the attic.

"Good that you are awake…" Chris immediately said.

"No…" Piper said tired too… "…we have our own demons… except if you sent us Evelyn and her three little friends."

And her sisters nodded.

"Evelyn?" Chris asked confused… but his face became pale as he had heard the name.

"A little girl, brown-blond hair, about four years old… she appeared about ten minutes ago in our attic - wherever she came from – surrounded by three in black cloaked demons – who we could…banish from our attic. She is sleeping in my room." Phoebe told him.

After Chris had heard the last words he immediately orbed in Phoebe's room.

"I guess he knows her?" Paige said and she and her sisters immediately followed Chris down the stairs, to Phoebe's room.

But as they wanted to enter, the door was locked… Paige immediately tried to orb in, but it didn't work either…

"Chris… open the door." Piper ordered… the sisters somehow feared that Chris could hurt Evelyn – they never knew what to think about their strange Whitelighter and the look he had as he had heard Phoebe's summary, wasn't salving either.

But Chris didn't even hear his mother's yelling, as he had orbed in, he had mumbled a spell, to be not disturbed.

He slowly went over to the bed, where he saw Evelyn sleeping…her small face – so peaceful… it was really her. Chris had to smile, but then he frowned: what was she doing here… something must have happened.

He slowly went over to Phoebe's bed and kneeled down in front of it. With one hand he stroked her hair and with the other hand he softly shook her.

"Evelyn… sweetheart… please wake up… just for a few minutes." He whispered and she finally opened her eyes. As she saw his face she immediately jumped up.

"Daddy? Daddy!" She said and jumped into Chris' arms and began to cry desperately.

"Shhh…it's okay. I am there." He soothed her. "It's okay."

And he let her cry…but after a few minutes – as his shirt was soaked from her tears he finally pushed her away a little, stroked her hair and wished away her last tears.

"Evelyn… what are you doing here?" He asked her calmly.

"Mommy said… I should jump … and I jumped." Evelyn explained.

"Okay…my little angel… I need you to tell me what happened, before you jumped. Can you do that?" Chris said.

Evelyn who had calmed down nodded and began to tell her story.

"Mommy, made a very big cake today… because my Teddy was ill… and then somebody knocked at the door. Mommy said I should hide in my room and I did… and then there were loud voices and crying… and boum…" Evelyn said and showed with her hands an explosion.

Chris didn't interrupt her talking, but what he was pale and he could imagine what had happened. And he nodded with a smile as Evelyn looked at him expectantly.

"… and mommy came running in my room and closed the door behind her… and she opened my wardrobe and … and she pulled all my dresses out and there was something on the wall. And mommy threw something against the wall and then the wall began to glow and then my door exploded and mommy took my hand she said that I should think of you and then I should jump and she pushed me in the wall and I saw how one of the men took her and she cried…" Evelyn ended her story and she started crying hysterically.

And Chris closed his eyes… this wasn't suppose to happen… he could only imagine what Evelyn's mother must be going through right now, or she was dead by now. He sighed. And he pulled Evelyn close to him.

"Evelyn… listen, okay. The women here… they are good. You can trust them. You will be good, okay. You will stay with them for a while. I visit you everyday. I promise…" he finally said.

But Evelyn looked up. "No… I wanna be with you?" She said with tears in her eyes and she gave him her sweetest look, which had always worked on Chris.

Chris had to smile and sighed. "Eveyln it's very important… it's to dangerous for you to stay with me… Please. Be a good girl. I promise. I will be there when you need me. Really." He said and touched her nose softly, so she had to giggle. But she nevertheless looked at him sadly. But she finally nodded… she knew her Daddy – especially when he promised something… he never lied.

"Okay Daddy." She said.

"Okay, that's my little angel." He said with a smile and she smiled even more. "There is another thing… don't call me Daddy, when we are not alone, okay." He said.

"Why?" She said curious.

He smiled. "It's a new game… you say Chris to me, okay and you won't say you full name, okay… say your name is Evelyn …" Chris tried to convince her.

"Burns? Mommy always plays the game with me. We never stopped playing it." She said and Chris smiled at her sadly.

"You promise me?" he asked.

"I proooomise… I like the game." Evelyn said with a grin.

"Okay… so what was my name?" Chris asked.

"Chris." Evelyn said bored and Chris saw, that she was tired again, so he gently pushed her back in her bed and covered her up.

"Sleep well…Evelyn Burns." He said and kissed her on her forehead. He waited a few seconds, till she felt asleep and orbed out.

* * *

The CharmedOnes were sitting in front of Phoebe's room, on the floor and the Book of Shadows in front of them as Chris orbed out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Piper yelled angrily.

"Shh… I put the spell down… she can hear you." Chris calmed Piper down.

"Oh that's why you didn't answer to our yelling – a spell…well, let us first check if she is fine." Paige said and already wanted to open the door, but Chris hold her back.

"I wouldn't hurt her… she is a child… I really don't want to know what you all think of me." Chris said and then he pointed to the attic and they all went up there.

"So? You know her?" Phoebe asked.

"No…" Chris started, but then he saw the looks of his family – although they didn't know that. "Yes." He finally mumbled.

"Tell us… because we would really like to vanquish the demons and still have time to sleep a little, before we go to work." Paige said.

That was, as Chris got pale again. "Did you say… the demons were here?" he asked shocked and pointed to the floor.

"Didn't we say that already?" Piper asked nerved.

"Damn it… you can't kill them… if they are who I think they are." Chris said.

"And who are those who you think they are?" Phoebe asked.

"Powerful demons… to powerful for this time." Chris whispered in thoughts.

"Wait… for **_this_** time… do you mean they are from the future? Does that mean that Evelyn is from the future too?" Piper asked.

Chris flinched as he heard Piper saying Evelyn's name… he had never thought, that she would ever meet her, but now she did and he wasn't so sure if that was so good…But then he focused back on the question…

"Yes… I would say that's exactly the case." Chris said and sighed. He just hoped that Wyatt had trained his demons right and they wouldn't attack in this time, he didn't even want to imagine, what it could have for consequences… but as Chris knew his brother, he could imagine, that he would probably see it as a risk he could handle… Chris had to find the demons fast and he had to send them back… before innocents have to be suffer… again.

"Chris…Chris… what about Evelyn?" Phoebe asked and pulled Chris out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Shouldn't we find a spell to send her back?" Phoebe asked again.

Chris looked at the CharmedOnes for a while… he had no other choice.

"I… We won't send her back… it's way to dangerous. Listen. She is the daughter of a friend of mine and her parents must have been desperate to send her here… I guess they are dead by now… I will take her back when I finished my mission here…till then. I really need you to protect her. I really have no time for her right now." Chris said, while he hoped that that they would buy his lie, which they did.

"Okay… I mean. As we have already Wyatt, it won't be so difficult to take care of two children, right." Piper tried to cheer Chris up, although she knew that it was very hard to handle two children… but Chris looked so desperate, that she somehow couldn't resist his request.

Chris looked at her thankfully. "Thanks. There for I will take care of the demon… alone." Chris said and he saw the surprised faces of the CharmedOnes.

"Cool." Paige said.

"Oh… another thing… she doesn't know about magic." Chris added, just as he wanted to orb out.

"But… she has powers, right?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Well… as she cried here on the attic… the lamp…" Piper explained and pointed to the damaged lamp. "exploded… and it was definitely not my work." She told Chris and he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Oh no." Chris sighed. "Okay look. Her parents never told her about magic or that she had powers… actually they were bounded … I have no idea why they return now. Well, it was for her own safety. So… I would be thankful if you could avoid this topic from her as long as possible. And if you reveal it to her… call me." Chris said and orbed out.

"Well… good that I didn't tell him, that I used my powers in front of her already." Paige said.

"Say… it was a magical trick… well somehow it was, right?" Phoebe said and they all went to bed. Totally exhausted. Phoebe slept on the couch in the living tonight.

* * *

Chris could imagine, which demons he had send after Evelyn and her mother… her mother: Mary... god, he didn't want to think about her… the demon… he had to focus on the demon… _"I like her… she is like me." _ He remembered Bianca saying that about Mary. Bianca was the only person besides him and Mary, who knew about Evelyn's secret… did she tell Wyatt about it, before she died… Chris wondered. He didn't even want to think about Bianca… but having Eveyn here, only caused a stream of memories… why could she use her powers… this was impossible. They had blocked them… maybe because of the timetravel or … or because she was ready… but she was just a child… his child… his child…

-to be continued -

* * *

**A/N: **I know Evelyn is probably acting older then she is ... I just don't now yet, how to write her childishness... give me some time to figure it out...**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childish Power**

**Disclaimer: **As always… I don't owe Charmed.

**Summary: **One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn't need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows

**A/N: **Okay… somehow I was just inspirited from this story, so I started to write the next chapter… I would have updated earlier, but my Internet broke down… but finally, here is the next chapter.

Okay, I think Evelyn is still not acting like a real four year old girl, but we could still pretend, as if she is, right :).

Okay some passages must seem a little bit quick, but I just didn't know what I should write else… and by the way… I guess this story is going to be only 6 chapters long… we will see. Have fun and please read and review…

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Chris sighed… there was no time for thinking… he had work to do. He orbed to the Underworld. In a cave, where he knew they would be… eating. They were always hungry… of power and life. Chris heard the scream of agony… it seemed as if they had found their first victim. Chris closed his eyes… desperately trying to overhear the screams, but he knew he had to let the demons finish, otherwise their victim would only suffer more – he knew that…

* * *

Piper tiptoed into the kitchen, trying not to awake Phoebe. Somehow she couldn't sleep well tonight… maybe it was because of Evelyn… something … there was something that seemed familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it… Piper sighed: thinking alone in the kitchen and not coming to an answer would only cause headaches… she would talk about it later with her sisters… and maybe, just maybe they could even get some information from Evelyn herself. Now she had to concentrate on what she had planned… a big breakfast… for all of them. And Piper began to cook Pancakes.

Evelyn awoke as she smelled something unbelievable delicious, pancakes. And with her eyes still closed she noticed that she was very hungry.

"Mommy… I dreamed Daddy…" Evelyn mumbled as she opened her eyes. That was when she noticed that she wasn't in her room… and she began to panic, till she remembered what had happened the day before. Evelyn looked sad and lost for a few seconds, but this time she didn't cry… at least her Daddy was really there. She climbed out of her bed, with the teddy: Todd and slowly opened the door. As she saw nobody out there, she stepped out of her sleeping room and went to the stairs – following the sweet smell. The whole way she had the strange feeling, that she had been here once… but it didn't matter… her stomach was killing her and the it smelled so delicious… but then she heard voices and she knew, that they belonged to the three woman, from yesterday. Daddy said, they were good… Evelyn convinced herself to go to the kitchen.

The CharmedOnes were sitting at the kitchen table, talking. As Piper looked up she saw her. Standing at the doorframe, watching: With these sweet little brown eyes - shy and innocent. She was so small, no skinny. She was so skinny for her age, as if she hadn't eaten enough in the last years. Piper immediately smiled at her.

"Hey. Evelyn." She said and that caused her sisters to look to the door too and they began to smile too.

"And hello to Todd too." Paige added and Evelyn began to smile shyly.

"Are you hungry?" Piper asked and showed Evelyn a plate with three pancakes.

Evelyn hesitated for a second but then she nodded with a great smile. She climbed on the empty chair next to Phoebe and immediately began to eat.

"Chris is out… working, at the moment, but I am sure we will have a great time here together meanwhile, right?" Phoebe said with a smile, as she saw Evelyn eating.

Evelyn looked at Phoebe, not sure what she should say, but then she saw the friendly eyes and she nodded.

"Evelyn, do you like milk or orange juice?" Piper asked the girl as she was standing at the refrigerator.

"Milk, please." Evelyn said.

And the sisters smiled, because those were the first words today that she addressed to them. They all waited till Evelyn was ready with her food, but then Paige suddenly jumped from her chair.

"Damn it, I come to late to my new job." Paige cursed, she had waited on purpose, because she had decided, that she would orb to her job this time, but the time passed by faster then she had expected.

"Paige." Piper said with a mean look and then she looked shortly to Evelyn.

Paige immediately knew that Piper was angry about her cursing and she clapped her hand against her mouth… "Sorry." She mumbled.

But Evelyn didn't seem to notice… she was playing with her food, there were two pancakes left.

"Evelyn… I have to go to work now… I am sure you will have fun with Piper right?" Paige said and waved to her, but Evelyn didn't look up from her plate.

Paige frowned and she saw that her sisters looked concerned too… but she really had to go to work. Piper formed with her lips: I will take care of this. And Paige looked at her thankfully and went to the next room.

"Hey… wait for me." Phoebe suddenly said, as she noticed that she was late too and jumped from her chair, following Paige.

Piper heard the familiar orbing sound and went over to Evelyn.

"Hey… everything okay?" Piper asked carefully, as she saw that Evelyn had little tears in her eyes… out of habit she went over to Evelyn and took her into her arm and she began to rub circles on her back and soothes her.

"It's okay… everything is going to be okay." Piper whispered in the girls ear and finally she could hear Evelyn whispering…

"I couldn't… couldn't eat the cake, Mommy and I were backing…" Evelyn whispered.

Piper had to smile sadly. From what Chris had told them, her mother was probably dead, now.

"Shall we back a cake? Would you like to help me?" Piper asked and she could see a big smile on Evelyn's face…

"Choco-Cake?" Evelyn asked.

"Okay… let's back a Chocolate Cake." Piper said… that was as she heard from the Baby Monitor that Wyatt must have waken up.

"Oh… Evelyn, do you want to meet my son?" Piper asked.

Evelyn looked at her questioning.

"Come. I am sure he will be happy to meet you." Piper said with a smile and together they went upstairs in Wyatt's nursery.

Wyatt stood in his bed, holding on the grid and looked at his mother with a smile.

Piper went over to him and took him out of his bed…

"Hey, sweetheart. Look…that's Evelyn, she will stay with us for a while… I am sure you will be good friends, right?" Piper said.

Evelyn went over to Piper and Wyatt and she took Wyatt's hand… he is so small." Evelyn giggled.

"Are there no other kids, where you lived? Friends?" Piper asked as the three of them went to the living room.

Evelyn looked up to Piper. "There were only Mommy and me… and sometimes Daddy." Evelyn said, but just as she said her last words she clapped her hand before her mouth, as if she had said something forbidden.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked concerned.

Evelyn just nodded. Piper smiled and took some of Wyatt's blocks out of the box, so Evelyn and Wyatt could play with them.

"What about you and Wyatt playing a little with the blocks and later we can back your Chocolate-Cake, okay?" Piper asked.

Evelyn nodded and Piper went to the table, to work on the bills of P3. She saw with delight, that the two children seemed to have fun, although their age difference was quiet big.

* * *

"Look whom we have here." One of the demons suddenly said.

"It seems as if you are ready with your food, right?" Chris said sarcastically.

"You can be happy, that we are not after you, Christopher." The first demon said.

"Oh, so you are after an innocent child… and of course you were after HIM too, Roxy." Chris said seriously and pointed to the black mark on the floor, the last hint of the innocent, whom they had eaten a second ago. They all were still cloaked in black and they all looked the same, but Chris knew the three demons too good, to not keep them apart.

"That's not my name." The demon 'Roxy' hissed.

"What? Don't want to be remembered of your past?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt saw HIM as an nuisance, which he wanted us to liquidate." Another of the three demons said. And she saw with satisfaction that Chris got pale and swallowed.

"Yes… we only do what Wyatt orders us… even our food… and he thinks that if you are ready to risk a change in our time, then he can too." The third demon added.

Chris really didn't want to know whom they had killed just a second ago… one of his Resistance members? … He never thought that Wyatt was ready to change the future too…

"Well… Wyatt sees you as a nuisance, too… maybe he would be proud of us, if we took care of you too." 'Roxy' said.

Chris knew they were just having fun, but just at the moment he just couldn't play with them… he felt sick and so he simply orbed out, followed by the evil laughter of the three demons.

* * *

Chris orbed into the living room of the Manor. Where he saw … Evelyn playing with Wyatt and Piper watching them. Chris suddenly had the urge to jump between the two kids and keep Evelyn away from Wyatt… but he knew he was overreacting… Wyatt was a toddler, innocent and Piper would probably think he went totally crazy, so he simply smiled at the scene. Nevertheless this scene was strange, ridiculous… for someone, who knew the truth… well it would have been strange for Chris too, if he plays with Baby Wyatt – after all he was his brother – but as Wyatt still saw him as a threat… this won't happen, soon. Chris thought.

Suddenly Evelyn turned around, somehow knowing that Chris was there. And there he was hidden in the shadows.

"Da… Chris!" Evelyn said happy and jumped up and ran into his arms.

Chris wrinkled his nose because Evelyn nearly slipped the truth but she only giggled.

"Sorry." She whispered into his ear as he uplifted her from the ground. He rolled his eyes and with this the subject was forgotten.

"Hey…" Piper said as she saw Chris… suddenly she wasn't so sure how to react in front of Chris… he seemed so different with Evelyn, they both acted as if he was her father… but that couldn't be, right… he must have been pretty young as he became father and Evelyn called him Chris, she hardly knew children who called their parents with their first name, especially not in that age…

"We just wanted to bake a Chocolate-Cake." Piper informed him.

"Oh… then I guess I shouldn't bother you." Chris said and let Evelyn back to the ground, who ran over to Wyatt.

"Look, that is my … that is Chris… a verrry good friend." Evelyn said with a smile to Wyatt and pointed to Chris. "Look, Chris… that is my new friend Wyatt…say hello okay." She added with a sweet look to Chris…

Oh, great… Chris thought. "I know Wyatt already, Evelyn." Chris said, not moving near Wyatt… not wanting to know what Piper would do, when she sees that Wyatt rises up his shield against him. "Chris please." Evelyn said and ran over to Chris, grabbed his hand and pulled him to Wyatt. Piper watched the scene with a smile… and to Chris surprise Wyatt didn't activate his shield, he just looked at Chris and then to Evelyn and as Evelyn had finally managed, that Chris and Wyatt shook hands, she seemed very proud of herself and Chris finally had to smile too. Wyatt trusted him… and Wyatt trusted Evelyn – which was a good sign, well it was probably because they both were kids. "So Evelyn… do you want to bake now?" Piper finally asked. 

"Yes… Choco-Cake… Chris can bake veeerrrry sweet Choco-Cake." Evelyn.

"Oh, really?" Piper said surprised and looked at Chris. "You can bake?"

Chris looked embarrassed… "Well… my mother taught me. And I don't think that sweet was the right word." He said and his last words were mentioned for Evelyn.

"No… sweet is sweet." She only said and Chris had to shake his head but laughed.

Evelyn really seemed to show a totally different Chris, Piper thought. In the end they all went to the kitchen and began to bake a Choco-Cake.

"By the way… Chris… how went the demonstration?" Piper asked, while Chris seemed concentrated in showing Evelyn how to mix the dough right.

"I think the demonstration could take a few more days, till it calms down." Chris admitted.

"What?" Piper asked shocked, surprised… she didn't really know… she actually had thought that he had already vanquished them. And then she had to keep Wyatt from dipping his fingers into the softened chocolate.

"Shall we help?" Piper asked, although she actually wasn't so thrilled to go demon hunting again.

"Ehm, no… I guess I can handle it." Chris said.

Later they had baked a big Choco-Cake and as it was cooled off, Phoebe and Paige came home.

"Hey… do I smell Choco-Cake?" Phoebe asked as she came into the kitchen.

"You two come just in the right moment… the cake is ready." Piper said and began to cut the cake, while Paige fetched some plates.

"As you are here… does that mean the demonstration is finished?" Phoebe asked Chris, who had Evelyn on his lap.

"No… but don't worry. I keep my promise…I can handle this." Chris said a little bit peeved.

"Okay…" Phoebe said. "So how was your day, Evelyn?" she changed the subject.

"I played with Wyatt…" she answered happy. " and we bake cake."

"Baked." Chris corrected her.

"Baaaaked." Evelyn said peeved, so Chris tousled her hair.

"Hey…" she said and they all had to laugh.

After they all ate their piece of cake, Chris brought Evelyn in Phoebe's room and let her sleep for a while and then he simply left.

* * *

He was on the Golden Gate Bridge. Somehow he was mad at Evelyn. He knew that he showed a totally different side of him in front of the sisters and he didn't like it… This was still his mission and he needed to focus. For a few seconds it had felt like home again. As if they were one family… he couldn't do that… he had to focus and he had to find the demon who turned Wyatt and he had to bring the three demons back in their time. There was so much to do. He couldn't think about family now…

The next day was a Saturday and the CharmedOnes took Evelyn and Wyatt out to a parish fair and they went shopping… they all had a lot of fun, but as it was time for Evelyn to sleep, she noticed sadly that her Daddy didn't come to see her today, although he had promised.

Chris meanwhile was actually in the Underworld… searching for the three demons – he had lost their trail since he had orbed away the day before and he had the bad feeling that it was the worst decision he had ever made. He knew that he should visit Evelyn, but he wanted to avoid the sisters. But after he killed – what seemed to him like the thousandth - demon today, Chris finally orbed out of the Underworld and appeared in Phoebe's room. He saw Evelyn already sleeping and from what he saw in her room, he could imagine, that she had a great day – also without him. The three Halliwell sisters really know how to spoil somebody. He quietly went over to Evelyn and caressed her hair. He watched her sleeping for a while and then he finally kissed her on the forehead and orbed out again… Deep down in her dreams Evelyn knew that her Daddy had been there and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The next few days went similar. The sisters took care of Evelyn and Chris went demon hunting, without showing up once, when they were all awake. For the sisters' luck and surprise no demon attacked and Wyatt didn't use his power either.

_About a week later…_

Evelyn was sitting in the living room, drawing, while Wyatt sat nearby and was playing with his blocks and Paige watched them, while she was reading a book. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Pai…" Evelyn just wanted to talk to Paige as to her surprise suddenly a blue-white light appeared in the middle of the room and a man appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Paige… we need the Power of Three." Leo said and went over to Wyatt and took him into his arm, unaware of the little girl who looked at him in shock.

"Leo…" Paige said and jumped from her chair, shocked. She saw the confused look of Evelyn and cursed Leo for being so stupid. She rushed over to Evelyn. "Hey, sweety… it's okay. He is good. He is Wyatt's Daddy." Paige told Evelyn, who couldn't keep her eyes from Leo.

That was when Leo finally noticed Evelyn. "What…but I sensed the room, how can she be here?" Leo said shocked and was ready to use some memory dust.

Piper and Phoebe heard the noises in the living room and went there to check…

"What happened?" Piper asked her ex-husband, she hasn't expected him till next week.

"Leo orbed in and Evelyn saw it." Paige simply explained.

"Don't you check things first, before you orb in?" Phoebe asked, knowing the normal responsible attitude of her brother in law, ex-brother in law, especially if it concerns revealing magic.

"I did." Leo said confused. "But I only could sense you three and Wyatt… even now. I don't sense her." He said. "Who is she?"

"How did you do that?" Evelyn asked, before anybody could answer and looked at Leo expectantly.

"Do you believe in magic, Evelyn?" Paige asked her.

"PAIGE!" all the other adults yelled at her.

"What? Chris said, that we should hide magic from her, as good as possible… and we did… I mean, she has a heritage… she should know it, don't you think." Paige defended herself.

"Chris is going to kill us." Phoebe said.

"Well he doesn't need to know… come on, all the time… we all wanted some answers, maybe it's time now…" Paige said.

"Wait, what has Chris to do with it." Leo asked confused.

They all didn't notice the confused and scared look on Evelyn's face… they were talking about magic – her mother always told her, that something like that didn't exist… and they were talking about her Daddy and that they wanted to hide something from him and she had never hidden something from him, ever… and the man who appeared out of nowhere… she just understood nothing… and so she did the only thing she thought was right.

"DADDY!" Evelyn cried.

The room was suddenly silent… they all looked at Evelyn with shock and then… blue-white orbs appeared in the room.

-to be continued-

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews :).

DrewFullerFanLife: Thank you.

Adpi24: Thank you for reviewing and for the great advice, although I think, that I have to get used to the child part a little more… And it seems as if Evelyn is really revealing the truth, right? Or not?

Shyeye: Thanks and of course there is more… how did you like this one?

Beleninwe: Thanks… so what did you think?

Winterwinds: Really, thanks for the compliment, hope I didn't disappoint you this time… To behonest… I didn't thought so much about the demons till you review, but now I have a quiet good idea – although it isn't so important for the story, but who cares…

Kawwen: Thanks… yes I liked the idea too, although I am not so sure when I got it.

IcantthinkofaFnick: Thanks and thanks… Well Chris has more surprises for you to wait for :)

Hope Master: Thanks

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Just Y: Thanks… so did you like it?

CharmedOnes24: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Childish Power**

**Disclaimer: **I guess like all the other authors here: I don't own Charmed.

**Summary: **One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn't need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows

**A/N: **I feel very bad, that I didn't update in the last few weeks… But I guess I needed a break. I try to update a little more, but I can't promise… But I can promise, that I will finish all my stories I started, even if it takes some years :) – what I don't hope…  
Okay a few things are going to happen in this chapter and some parts may be confusing – and maybe some people here will see the truth… but even if you don't understand it… the solution will come in the next chapters, of course… and hopefully soon.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As every day since last week Chris was in the Underworld, as he heard Evelyn crying. "Daddy." The words echoed in his mind… it took a few seconds till Chris really understood what she had yelled… _Daddy_… and he could sense that the sisters and Leo were in the same room as she was… He knew that there was no expletive that could express his feelings… but he also felt Evelyn's fear. She was totally desperate and confused… he loved the girl too much to leave her alone, even if it meant, that he had to expose his secrets. So he orbed into the Manor.

* * *

"…we didn't want to scar you, it's okay." Phoebe tried to calm the girl down. She felt bad because Evelyn was crying for her father, while she knew from Chris, that he was probably dead.

But none of the adults had to do anything, because Chris just then orbed behind Evelyn.

"Hey… sweetheart." He said.

As Evelyn heard her Daddy's voice she turned around with a smile and ran into his arms… "Daddy!"

He took her in her arms and wiped away her tears and mumbled comforting words into her ear.

"Hey my little angle…it's okay. I am here. You are safe now." He whispered. He slowly went with her to the couch and sat down, totally ignoring the CharmedOnes who were looking at him with open mouth. They indeed had heard Evelyn saying Daddy to Chris and they were sure that it wasn't confusion.

"The man blue light appeared and then they said magic and mommy says no… and then they said they don't want to tell you." Evelyn tried to explain everything to her father as fast as possible, but it took him a few seconds till he managed to encode her message… he smiled at Evelyn and gave her a kiss on the forehead, but inside of him he was angry, really angry… they could have ruined everything and … he didn't even want to think about it.

"Listen, sweetheart… I will explain everything to you in a few minutes, okay. I promise… but stay here with Wyatt, okay. I have to talk to the other adults first, do you understand?" Chris asked.

"Are they in trouble now?" Evelyn asked him with big eyes. "I didn't want…"  
Chris had to smile… "No… it's okay. Nobody is in trouble, okay? We will be in the kitchen… just yell if you need me, okay?" He said and he placed her back on the floor and she ran to Wyatt.

The sisters and Leo still looked at Chris and Phoebe even tried a smile, but it faded fast as she saw Chris glare. He pointed to the kitchen and finally Piper was the first one who moved, who was followed by Leo and then Paige and Phoebe. Chris gave Evelyn a last smile and finally went into the kitchen too, where the sisters and Leo already stood around the table.

First there was a long silence, they just looked at each other, until Phoebe just couldn't keep it any longer.

"Look Chris we are sorry… this was an accident." Phoebe started.

"Okay, I would have understood it, if you had called me immediately. As Evelyn saw Leo orbing in, right?" Chris said with a glare.

"Could we please come to the important point?" Piper asked impatient.

Chris gave her an 'I-am-making-the-rules' look, but Piper didn't care.

"Oh don't give me that look. That is my house and slowly but surely I am done with your lies." Piper said angrily.

"What do you want me to say… yes… she is my daughter. I lied to you, because I had to protect her?" Chris asked angrily. Well actually this was a lie again, but he didn't expect them to find out.

"Wow… that's a beginning…" Paige said.

"So she is really your daughter? How sweet." Phoebe said with delight.

"And she is so not like you." Paige added.

Chris kept quiet… he didn't really know how they would react… but he had known, that it was definitely safer for Evelyn that they didn't know. Well they didn't know about his identity, so it was probably not such a big deal for them…

But then Piper disturbed this normal discussion.

"You are her father? Then I would like to know how a father can abandon his daughter, like this?" Piper said angrily.

"What?" Chris said shocked… well actually he had thought about this subject himself a few times, but suddenly being accused of it – he definitely wasn't prepared for it.

"First you let her in the future, while you don't even know if you come back and then you leave her there while it seems very dangerous there, as her mother is already dead and then you only show up once, since she is here and then you just let us rise her?" Piper said angrily.

"I don't think that it is your concern…" Chris said angrily, but calm.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo meanwhile looked shocked at Piper …

"Eh, Piper… calm down." Paige tried and reached out for her sister, but Piper didn't even look at them.

"Oh and how it is my concern. I know how it is for a child to be raised without its parents. I experienced it at first hand (A/N: can I say it like that?) and I see it with Wyatt." Piper said and somehow couldn't stop.

Leo flinched at her words, but didn't say anything. He knew it himself…and he knew that Piper needed this somehow.

"Okay… I understand." Chris said with a sad look. He knew exactly what she meant, because he had experienced it himself too. As he was a child he had always cried for his father in the night… that was probably the reason why he had taken care of Evelyn so good. Well of course he loved her, but he had actually spent way too many hours with her – too many, so he had actually jeopardized her safety. Bianca had told him, he himself was even surprised that Wyatt hadn't found out about Evelyn in those four years, but she was his little angel…

"You don't need to take care of her anymore… I will take her with me." Chris said and turned around to head for the living room.

"Wait… it was obvious that you would do this… Only bringing her in more danger." Piper said. Piper didn't even know why she was suddenly acting so hostile towards Chris… she liked Evelyn very much. She was like the girl she never had… maybe it was because she just didn't want that something happened to her … that somebody hurt her.

But Chris didn't turn around… he just orbed out – his face pale. He had sensed something that just made his day more_ perfect_…

"Chris?" Phoebe asked confused and then they heard yells from the living room.

"Ahh…" "Daddyyyyy." _Crash_ and something exploded. The sisters and Leo ran into the living room, only to see that Wyatt had risen his protection shield around himself, Evelyn and Chris, who was lying on the ground – an arm around Evelyn. He was still conscious, but he had a very strong bleeding wound on his shoulder. He obviously had protected Evelyn from an energyball or something like that. And then the sisters saw one of the black cloaked demons that had tried to attack Evelyn on the day she arrived.

"Hey." Piper said, to distract the demon from her child.

But the demon didn't even bother, so Piper used her powers to let the demon explode, but to her surprise nothing happened.

"What?" The CharmedOnes said, but there was no time to be surprised, because the next second the demon conjured an energyball and threw it against Wyatt's shield and again to the CharmedOnes' and Leo's surprise the energyball easily went throw it.

Chris who saw the energyball coming used his powers and telekinesed Wyatt and Evelyn in the CharmedOnes direction. But Chris was hit by the energyball with full forth and he cried out in agony.

Piper and Leo immediately ran over to their son, but after Leo had Wyatt in his arms, Piper wanted to grab for Evelyn, but the little girl looked at her father with shocked eyes. Tears were running down her face and her face was pale.

"Evelyn." Piper tried to get Evelyn's attention as she saw with shock that the demon was going in their direction. "Orb us out." Phoebe told her sister and her brother in law.

Paige and Leo shared a panic look. They had already noticed since a few seconds, that they couldn't orb and the other two sisters saw the look and knew immediately that they were screwed.

"No…" Evelyn whispered and slowly went over in Chris' direction.

"Evelyn, no!" Paige yelled, because Evelyn was also heading for the demon. But Evelyn didn't seem to have heard.

"Daddy!" Evelyn cried and more tears were running down her face as Chris didn't react.

The demon now was next to Chris and she looked at Chris body for a second… and then Evelyn's eyes – which were normally brown - suddenly became blue. It seemed as if a light was surrounding her and then the demon began to burn… it wasn't a fast death… first the cloak burned off and then the CharmedOnes and Leo could see with shock that the demon was a young woman – pretty beautiful – and Leo could even sense some Whitelighter blood – but how was this possible. The demons cried in agony and it seemed as if it would never end and she had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Evelyn. The demon's and Evelyn's eyes met and suddenly the demon gave Evelyn a cheerful and thankful smile and then the demon exploded.

But Evelyn's magic didn't stop after that. Suddenly the whole house began to shack. Everybody expect for Evelyn fell to the ground and then all lamps in the house were turned on and then they exploded.

"OH my god… Evelyn, stop it!" Paige yelled.

But Evelyn just looked at Chris, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Daddy!" she whispered.

The three sisters had the same idea at the same time and they all tried to get to their feet and went over to Chris body. But before Piper could touch Chris, she and her sisters were thrown against the next wall.

"Piper!" Leo yelled and went over to the sisters and healed them.

"Heal Chris!" Piper whispered to Leo as now, besides the shacking house now also the furniture flew through the whole house.

Piper gave her husband a serious look, so he passed Wyatt to her and he orbed to Chris and immediately placed his hands above him. He hadn't the chance to heal Chris completely, because he was thrown against the next wall after a few seconds, but it had been enough for getting Chris conscious again.

Chris moaned and then he heard the crash and as he looked up he saw a chair crashing into the wall next to him. Chris immediately jumped up and looked around. What he saw was a whole chaos. The house was still shacking and the half living room was turned upside down. He saw the sisters and Leo all lying at the wall and then he saw his sweet little girl. Her face was full of tears and he saw her blue eyes – like her fathers, he thought.

"Evelyn…it's okay… Everything is okay. Just calm down." Chris asked her…but she didn't react she didn't seem to notice anything around her and the next moment Chris saw the table flying into his direction. He immediately jumped away and crouched. And he heard a loud crush behind him.

He knew Evelyn was out of control… it was the first time since four years that he saw her using her powers and as she was born, she definitely didn't threw tables after him. He knew that her powers were overwhelming her and she probably wouldn't be able to control her powers even if she wanted… Chris sighed. He knew he had no other choice. He cursed the person who was responsible for this power-mess. He closed his eyes, not really wanting to do what he was going to do… but what other choice did he have. He sighed once again and then he totally focused on his little angel.

He raised his hand and with a precise move he threw Evelyn against the next wall.

"Ahhh." Evelyn yelled shocked. The magical chaos immediately stopped. The house wasn't shacking anymore and it seemed as if it hadn't affected the world outside at all, because there still everything was normal. But the mess in the house was indeed very real. But nobody cared.

Chris immediately ran over to Evelyn and softly brushed her hair. She was only unconscious, not hurt. Also the Charmed Ones went over to her, while Piper helped Leo up to his feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Piper immediately accused Chris again.

"What the hell should I have done else?" Chris asked angrily. The only thing he wanted now was to orb out with Evelyn, but he knew now, that he couldn't… she was only safe with them – here.

"Okay… we should all calm down now." Leo tried his luck and to his surprise Piper and Chris nodded.

"Okay… could somebody please explain now, what had actually happened?" Leo asked, as he only had little bits of information.

Paige turned to her brother in law and started to explain the whole story of Evelyn's arrival and the rest. Chris meanwhile had already placed Evelyn on the sofa, one piece of furniture which wasn't damaged already.

As Paige had finally told the whole story, Leo finally came to the idea to heal the little girl, but Chris stopped him.

"Don't! We have to talk first." Chris insisted.

The Sisters and Leo looked at Chris suspicious, but also curious… maybe he finally was willing to reveal something about the future on his own.

"Evelyn is very powerful… As she was born, the only possibility to protect her was to bind her powers. She has no idea that magic exists… her mother even taught her to hate, no, that's not the right word… Evelyn was supposed to grow up with as less magic as possible and she should see it as something crazy. It was very important, that nobody saw in her a magical being. What I didn't thought about, was the fact that her powers – despite the binding – nevertheless grew stronger… and as she finally met magical people, who didn't suppress their magic from her, her powers reacted to them." Chris told them.

The others just listened, they had no idea where Chris' story was heading to and they didn't even understand everything…but they feared that Chris would maybe stop, in case they interrupted him. Because they knew - felt. It was the first time that he was really honest with them.

"As the demon attacked me, Evelyn's emotion got out of control, which caused this." Chris said and pointed with his hands on the whole mess of the living room. Then Chris suddenly stopped. And there was a silence, but finally Phoebe spoke up.

"But I don't understand… what kind of demon was the one that attacked you? And why could she go through Wyatt's protection shield… and who exactly was Evelyn's mother, I mean she must be very powerful…" Phoebe began to babble, till Paige hit Phoebe softly, to stop her from talking.

But Chris gave her only a sad smile.

"Her mother was a normal witch; she could control the fire… Evelyn didn't get her strong powers from her mother…" Chris said, but before any of the others could interrupt him he changed the subject.

"The demons are powerful… very powerful. Their souls had been white once, but they chose the path of darkness." Chris said, he looked on the floor now.

"So she was really a Whitelighter?" Leo asked shocked.

"What?" The CharmedOnes asked irritated.

"As the cloak disappeared, I could sense Whitelighter blood from her." Leo answered pale.

"The cloaks are only there to hide their energy from other beings. There are… were three of them. The Ones, who turned first – because of love. Actually they were supposed to be four, but the last one got a gift, which kept her on the side of good." Chris explained and he again had the CharmedOnes and Leo's attention. Chris gave Evelyn a short look and stroked her hair once again and then he continued. He had to finish this fast. He knew that the other two wouldn't wait long to attack.

"The One who died was 'Eve' she was a new Whitelighter in 14 years – or will be…and as the new Evil Source came to his power, she followed his call. She loved or admired him – she trusted him. They had been friends… but he… well the other two were good witches. Also friends of him and they are powerful too. The New Source gave them unlimited powers… they are his spies, his guards… in case you would want to see the Source, then you have to pass them first." Chris tried to explain the immense power the demons have.

"Wait… if you say that they had been friends, do you mean the Source in your time had been on the good side as well?" Paige asked irritated.

Chris sighed and didn't look up from the carpet. "Yes… the Source had been on the good side once."

"Maybe he killed Wyatt in your time?" Leo suggested. But as he said these words Chris flinched and looked up into Leo's eyes. Who held Wyatt in his arms now and Chris answered sarcastically. "Maybe."

Leo and the CharmedOnes didn't understand what was going on now at all…

„As I said: The three demons were very powerful, one reason why they can go through Wyatt's protection shield. And Evelyn … she was able to kill 'Eve' and that is definitely a bad sign… You need to protect her. If she dies… there is no hope left." Chris said sad.

"So you are going to go demon hunting again?" Piper asked now concerned.

"I never planned to kill them. They are to powerful for me even if on of them is dead. I actually planned a deal or I searched for a possibility to send them back in their time." Chris admitted.

"Oh… Christopher. You are overestimate yourself." A female voice suddenly said. Everybody immediately jumped up, as they saw that the other two cloaked demons were standing in the living room now too.

"Roxy… Mandy." Chris greeted them.

The two demons took off their cloaks and it revealed two very beautiful young women. They were probably in the same age as Chris or a little bit older. Mandy became a sad look… she went over to the place where Eve had been vanquished and her hand moved over the spot. Immediately dust went into the air and it disappeared in white glows. "Rest in peace." Mandy mumbled as she joined Roxy again.

"I never thought you would fall so deep. Christopher. Always talking about good vs. evil… she had been one of you once and you can kill her in evil blood?" Roxy said.

"Oh, now you come with – she had been one of mine? In case you forgot…you both were too. You can fight it… this doesn't have to end like this." Chris insisted.

"Become somebody like you again? Somebody who kills his old friends? No thanks." Mandy hissed.

"And what exactly was Eve doing here? What are you two doing here?" Chris said angrily.

Leo and the sisters kept quiet, they knew it wasn't their fight, not yet… But they all knew too that this conversation hurt both parties. Especially Phoebe could feel that they all had been friends once… but something had separated them, something evil – she thought.

"She was only there because of the child… nothing more. Only following an order… but we, we are here for revenge…" Roxy said.

"You know who she is, right? Who her mother is… and you are blaming me? Do you really think that's what she wants? Oh I forgot… you killed her probably, right?" Chris said and he couldn't avoid a tear running down his face.

On the two demons faces appeared an evil grin.

"Maybe." Mandy said.

Suddenly Evelyn's body began to shake, her upper body shot up and she opened her eyes. "Mommy."

Chris, the Charmed Ones and Leo turned around to her.

"Evelyn…" Chris immediately ran over to her. They both hugged each other, but Evelyn looked in the direction of the two demons who grinned at her.

"Mommy." Evelyn repeated.

"Evelyn, she isn't here." Chris said to her as he released her from the hug, but Evelyn still didn't take her look from the demons – who were now three.

On Evelyn's face appeared a great smile and she jumped from the sofa, which caused everybody to turn around to the demons again.

They were all shocked to see a third young woman standing there – dressed in black. But Chris was more shocked, because he saw in her Evelyn's mother.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mary said to Chris while she took Evelyn in her arms, who had run to her.

"Hello sweetheart. I missed you veeerrry much." Mary said to her little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"Missed you too." Evelyn said and didn't release her mother from the hug.

"Wait… that is her mother…" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Didn't you say she was good… and dead?" Piper asked while she couldn't keep her look away from Evelyn and her mother.

"Another lie?" Leo asked cold.

"No… I thought she was dead… and she is good." Chris said and looked into Mary's eyes.

"In your dreams…" Mary formed with her lips and an evil grin appeared on her face.

"But it's good to know that you had a tear for my death." Mary said loud.

"And I don't regret it." Chris said seriously, which caused Mary to flinch.

"Okay… could somebody please tell us what's going on?" Paige said annoyed.

"They were supposed to be four, but the last one got a gift, which kept her on the side of good." Phoebe quoted Chris as she suddenly understood what he meant.

"What?" Her two sisters asked confused.

"Evelyn's mother was supposed to be the fourth one… but she got Evelyn – the present, which somehow kept her from turning evil. Right?" Phoebe concluded.

"It's not about good and evil… it's about power." Mary corrected her.

"Mommy you look funny." Evelyn suddenly said. "You don't like black." She remembered.

Chris had to smile because of that comment.

"You know sweetheart… things changed." Mary said and got to her knees, so she had eye contact with her daughter, who looked at her with innocent eyes. "You know Mommy loves you, right? And I only want the best for you." Mary said and Evelyn nodded with a smile.

"So you told him?" Chris interrupted the mother-daughter conversation.

Mary glared at him. "To protect her…" she said.

"Oh I see… so that's how he turned you? Becoming your worst nightmare?" Chris asked angrily.

"Daddy, don't yell." Evelyn said. She had never seen that her parents fight.

"Evelyn, I promised you to explain a few things, right… could you do Daddy a favour and come over to me?" Chris said… Evelyn immediately wanted to go over to him, but her mother suddenly grabbed for her arm and held her back. Evelyn looked at her confused.

"I have to tell you something about your Daddy." Mary started.

"Mary… not now… you can't do that." Chris said and stepped in her direction, but suddenly Mandy and Roxy stepped between mother, daughter and Chris. And immediately the Charmed Ones were next to Chris, too – to his surprise.

"Enough… I am tired of this game." Suddenly a calm voice interrupted them all. Roxy and Mandy immediately backed away and bowed their heads… Chris face got pale the second he heard the voice. He had never expected that he would come himself. The CharmedOnes and Leo meanwhile looked around confused.

Suddenly a young man with blond hairs came around the corner from the dining room and leaned against the doorframe – relaxed.

"And who the hell is this now?" Piper asked.

And before the man could answer himself, Chris and the three demons answered in unison. "Wyatt."

-to be continued –

* * *

I don't have so much time, so I will answer to the reviews in the next chapter… but be sure that I was very happy about so many reviews and I love to read more of them :)…. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Childish Power**

**Disclaimer: **And again… I don't owe Charmed or its characters.

**Summary: **One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn't need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows

**A/N: **I am not sure, but I fear this chapter could be a disappointment for a few readers, because not everything is like it seems… Hope you like it nevertheless… and please read and review… I was delighted by all the reviews from the last chapter. I know the chapter is not so long, but I don't know what happened to my creativity, sorry. I try to update as soon as possible! Really :)!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wyatt." The words echoed in the CharmedOnes and Leo's minds. After a few seconds Phoebe was finally the first one who could talk again.

"What?" she asked unbelievingly.

The stranger just looked at her with a smile but didn't say a word.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" Piper said, finally finding her voice back, although it had a very high tone. They all had sensed something evil from the man.

"Is that how you greet your son?" Wyatt answered his mother. He pushed himself away from the doorframe and stepped in her direction. But Piper, who had Baby Wyatt in her arms, backed away and ran against Leo who looked at the person who claimed to be Wyatt, stiff. "Didn't you say that a demon killed Wyatt?" Paige finally asked and turned around to Chris.

Chris looked relaxed… as if a huge burden had been taken from his shoulders… Finally… no more lies. He knew that it would be his nightmare… but he also knew that he couldn't longer fight – some people deserved to know the truth.

"I lied…" Chris simply answered.

The CharmedOnes and Leo suddenly felt hatred for Chris.

"Then why the hell are you here in this time? To kill us, destroy us, because you want our powers? Why?" Phoebe asked Chris angrily.

"Are you even a Whitelighter… or a demon? Why did you separate me and Piper?" Leo accused Chris.

"You know yourself that nobody can pretend to be a Whitelighter, you can sense that I am one. And… I am here because of Wyatt… why don't you just ask him yourself?" Chris said frustrated.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't blow you up?" Piper said angrily.

"No." Evelyn's voice interrupted. She had freed herself from her mother and she ran over to her Daddy. Protecting him by grabbing his leg.

They all had actually totally forget that a child was listening, a child, who didn't even know about magic. She looked terrified and scared, but she knew that she didn't want to lose her Daddy.

"Evelyn." Mary said a little bit angry.

"As I said: no more games. Let's play with open cards, I don't have much time." Wyatt said coldly, so the CharmedOnes and Leo got an uneasy feeling – something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly the CharmedOnes, Leo and Baby Wyatt couldn't move anymore… but they could hear and talk.

"What?" Paige asked shocked and the others seemed to be confused too.

Chris looked into Wyatt's eyes and he knew what he had to do… he had no other choice… so he kneed down to Evelyn.

"Evelyn, angel… I think your Mommy wants to tell you something. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me, as long as you don't want to." Chris told her. Evelyn gave him a concerned look and Chris couldn't avoid looking sad. He loved her so much and he knew that in a few seconds she would never look at him like that ever again. He wished that this moment would never stop, but finally he stood up and pushed Evelyn softly in Mary's direction.

They all watched Evelyn who went over to her mother.

"Sweetheart… there is something you should know. I love you Baby." Mary told her daughter.

"I love you too mommy." Evelyn said.

Mary smiled and sighed. She had trained for this moment so often, but now she couldn't remember a word she planned to say.

"Evelyn… there is something I lied about to you. It's about your Daddy." Mary finally started: She looked up for a second, only to see that Wyatt stood next to Chris now… she closed her eyes. This was not fair.

"Good work… Chris." Wyatt told his little brother and laid his hand on his shoulder.

Chris became stiff. He knew now that there was no escape. This was the beginning of his end.

"What is with Daddy?" Evelyn asked.

Mary sighed one last time and finally said.

"Chris isn't your Daddy…" Mary started and she saw the confused and shocked look on her daughters face, but she had to finish this first.

"Wyatt is. The man next to Chris is your real Daddy." Mary said.

"What?" Evelyn asked in a childish way and still smiled at her mother.

"Evelyn… that's not a game… Chris isn't your dad, okay? We all lied to you… and I want you to come with me and Wyatt – your real Dad – now." Mary tried to explain the truth to her daughter which caused that she grabbed her harder then normal. As she noticed it she immediately released her grip and smiled at her daughter but Evelyn already backed away from her and shook her head.

"No." She whispered… she turned around to Chris and Wyatt and saw Chris looking down to his shoes, while Wyatt – her real Daddy – looked into her eyes, coldly.

"What?" Phoebe asked unbelieving from what she heard.

While Piper and Leo couldn't turn their eyes away from Wyatt and Evelyn because they realized that if he story was true, Evelyn was their granddaughter.

"No." Evelyn whispered again… and she backed away more. Suddenly everybody could see that blue and white light was surrounding her.

"No." Wyatt said calm and he made a move with his hand. The blue and white orbs disappeared and Evelyn dropped to the floor unconscious.

Nobody moved… but Wyatt had indeed felt Chris twitch under his hand.

"Oh my god. What have you done?" Paige asked shocked.

"I do what I want… and nobody is going against me. You will learn that sooner or later Aunt Paige. Trust me." Wyatt said with an evil smile.

Chris looked at Evelyn. He saw a tear on her face and he had the urge to run over to her… but he knew better.

Wyatt slowly went over to Evelyn and kneeled down. He took her into her arms and turned around to his family one last time.

"Sorry, that I have to leave so soon… but I have a lot to do. But don't worry. I will come back soon." Wyatt said with a smile – which wasn't evil, a normal smile – and flamed out. Seconds later Mandy and Roxy shimmered out after him. Mary looked into Chris eyes and she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I had no other choice. Otherwise he would have killed her." She said to Chris and finally shimmered out after the others.

* * *

Nobody said a word… 

Finally Paige went over to the couch and sat down and was followed by her sisters. The paralysation was gone since Wyatt had orbed out.

Finally Leo went over to Piper and took her hand in his.

"Please tell me this whole talk just didn't happen…" Paige said and was holding her head.

"I wished… god… what was this all about?" Phoebe asked.

"That was Wyatt, right… but… how… how can that be?" Piper asked and tears were running down her face. Leo immediately took her into his arms.

"Evelyn…" Phoebe suddenly whispered.

"She is our granddaughter… oh my god… she is so sweet." Piper said with a smile…

"But not for long if we can't stop her father." Chris finally said… he was still looking at the spot where Wyatt had disappeared with Evelyn.

Phoebe slowly got up from the couch… "Chris… I think it's time to explain a few things." Phoebe said and went over t him…

"And no more lies… otherwise I am not sure that I can control myself." Piper threatened him – she had enough… this whole day was like a nightmare.

"What the hell happened to Wyatt?" Paige asked the first question.

"Didn't you see? He became the ruler of the world – the only thing that is important for him is power. Everything he was taught, about good and evil – he simply ignores it." Chris said half sarcastically half sad.

"But… but why?" Piper whispered and tears dropped down her face again. This time Leo didn't comfort her – he himself was to shocked to react. How was this possible? He was their son! Did they fail as parents?

"Don't ask me… you are his parents." Chris said cold. Piper and Leo glared at Chris with tears in their eyes… and Chris look down on the floor… he never intended to say that. It was just that he was angry and desperate and he just had to let go of his anger somehow.

"Sorry…" Chris mumbled.

"Why did you play Evelyn's father?" Piper asked confused after a while.

Chris hesitated. "I don't know if you have noticed… but Wyatt didn't know about Evelyn till a few days I guess." He started his story.

"How is that possible? And why?" Paige asked confused.

"The elders didn't know about you either… Mary. Her mother loved Wyatt… but she was a good witch." Chris said.

"Oh yes… that's exactly what we saw." Phoebe said, but Chris just ignored it.

"She never wanted her daughter to work for the evil. So she hide from Wyatt and she didn't tell him about her pregnancy. I don't know how she managed it, because Wyatt can sense everybody, even normal humans. But it worked." Chris paused.

"Okay. I get this, but what do you have to do with it?" Paige asked.

"It was more a coincidence… I found her near my apartment one month before she got Evelyn. She told me everything and I took care of her… my apartment is cloaked from Wyatt's sensing power, but it took a lot of magic." Chris lied a bit. _Actually Mary had searched for him as she noticed that she couldn't handle it all by herself.__He had been shocked as he saw the pregnant ex-girlfriend of his brother in front of his door and he had thought that it was a trap from Wyatt…_

"I was the only one who knew about this… I helped her to deliver Evelyn and I choose her second name." Chris said with a smile. _He remembered that he had read all these pregnancy books and that he had been totally in panic as Mary's contractions started, well he had just been 18, hardly an adult yet… but as he had the little girl in his arms, everything had been just perfect._

"Second name?" Piper asked.

"Penelope." Chris said.

"Oh… a 'P' again, how sweet." Phoebe said delightedly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well as I know how it is to grow up without a father, I decided that I would play Evelyn's father and Mary was okay with it. This way we also hoped that Wyatt would never learn about his daughter. I nevertheless had to live separated from them – for their safety. Because I was one of Wyatt's most wanted targets. And Mary had to move every two month, to keep Wyatt away. I visited them nearly everyday. I actually was her father. I saw all the important points in her life and more." Chris said and he couldn't prevent that a tear dropped down from his face.

"So you have no right to call me a bad father. I did everything only for her safety." Chris said to Piper. Referring to the talk an hour ago in the kitchen.

"We bound her powers as she was born, so she couldn't be located from Wyatt through her powers." Chris added. _He didn't mention the shock of the two as Evelyn suddenly started to conjure flowers and butterflies a few minutes after she was born and that they had feared that Wyatt could find them, which he hadn't_…

He looked up. The others looked impressed…

"So why exactly are you Wyatt's most wanted target?" Phoebe asked, which caused Chris to flinch. He had hoped that nobody would remember, but he had totally forgot his aunt's cleverness.

"I already wondered why you were so familiar with Wyatt." Phoebe added.

Chris looked to the floor and bit his lip…

* * *

"Chris… who are you really?" Piper asked him seriously. 

He looked up into her eyes… he was just going to invent another lie… as another voice answered the question.

"He is my brother." Wyatt said… again leaning against the doorframe.

Chris and the others jumped up. Chris looked at Wyatt unbelieving…

"Wha… what!" Piper asked and looked from Wyatt to Chris and back. The others didn't react much different. They all just couldn't believe what Wyatt had said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I know that you are evil, but I didn't know that you are stupid too." Chris said angrily and held up his hands in frustration.

"Oh come on…don't be so not Halliwell. We are famous for spilling the whole truth on our first day, every time we visit the past." Wyatt said with a smirk.

But Chris just glared at him. "Well… maybe I am more a Bennett." Chris said and it was indeed purpose that Chris said his grandfathers last name and not the one of his "father" -Wyatt.

"Probably… your grandfather indeed had too much influence on you." Wyatt said.

"He is your grandfather too." Chris said out of reflex.

"Yes… until he abandoned me." Wyatt said with a smirk. He loved to provoke Chris.

"He didn't and you know that. You abandoned us." Chris said sad.

"That isn't true either. And nevertheless, is that a reason to steal my family? I always thought you wanted to bring the family back together, we are family forgotten?" Wyatt said angrily now.

"What did you do to her?" Chris asked angrily but he didn't attack Wyatt as he planned to. Wyatt's words had hit him…

"What's the matter with you? I would have expected you to attack me now? Fighting for her. What's the matter, don't you love her? She will be pretty sad to hear that." Wyatt said. Chris glared back at him, he knew now, that Wyatt would take revenge on Evelyn and Mary for any attempt he would do… at the moment it was uninteresting that they were his family. Wyatt just thought about how to hurt him.

"I love her… more then you do at the moment… but as I know her you will learn to love her too… just don't try to change her. I beg you Wyatt… as much as you may be angry at me… don't hurt her." Chris said calm.

"Isn't that what you have been planning? Using her to kill or turn me?" Wyatt asked with a sad and angry tone in his voice.

"I could never kill you… as much as I hate you. And you know that! And you can't either…" Chris whispered quietly.

But Wyatt wasn't even looking at him anymore… he was looking behind Chris, astonished.

"Did you do that?" Wyatt asked pointing behind Chris. Chris turned around fast.

Behind him the CharmedOnes and Leo were frozen.

"Eh… " Chris said and was waving in front of them.

"You can freeze witches? The CharmedOnes?" Wyatt asked unbelieving. "You never told me that!"

"I knew that I could freeze witches, not very powerful ones… but only for a few seconds. Are you sure it wasn't you?" Chris mumbled looking at his hands.

"I can control my powers and you know that." Wyatt answered cold. He hated it when people, like Chris underestimated him. But Chris simply ignored it.

He still watched his hands. "If I had know that… everything would have been so less complicated." Chris sighed. He remembered all the annoying moments when the sisters had asked him.

He made a special movement with his hands and the CharmedOnes and Leo moved again.

Piper just looked at Chris and a tear suddenly appeared in her eye.

"So you are really my son?" Piper said.

Chris and Wyatt looked at her confused… that wasn't the reaction they expected.

"You freezing didn't work as well as you thought… we could hear and see everything." Phoebe helped them to understand.

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Childish Power**

**Disclaimer: **And again… I don't owe Charmed or its characters.

**Summary: **One thing he regretted. He regretted of having left behind… but Chris doesn't need to wait long… a four year old girl is coming from the future… but she has more secrets than she knows

**A/N: **Okay. Finally a new chapter. I have to say I am not so pleased with this chapter and I am not so sure where everything is going yet. Nevertheless read and review (would make me very happy). And sorry that it's so short.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Chris backed away… He couldn't need this right now.

And before Chris could do something Wyatt patted on his shoulder. "I am really not in the family bonding mood… I guess I leave this to you. But don't worry. We will see each other again – soon." He said with a smirk and flamed out.

"Wyatt wait." Chris said but his brother was already gone. He looked down on the floor – ignoring his family's gaze. Since he was a little kid Chris had tried to prevent to focus the attention of his family on him, because it has always meant trouble.

Wyatt was the Twice Blessed, which had caused that the most attention was focused on him. Chris had never minded. He had loved his brother and his family and he knew they loved him too. But whenever the full attention of his family was focused on him, it had almost always meant trouble.

"Chris." Piper said and stepped forward.

Chris backed away once again.

"Don't you dare to orb away…." Piper threatened as she saw Chris moving and he indeed stopped. He knew his mother if she wanted something she would do everything she could – even let him explode. And it hurt and could even leave damages on his health.

Chris looked up and saw the loving face of his mother. A tear running down.

"Oh, god Chris… I am so sorry." She said and before Chris could react she embraced him. Piper never wanted to let him go. All the memories since he came to the past came back and she felt so sorry for how she treated him – her own child… and she just couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized it. He really looked like a Halliwell. What kind of mother couldn't recognize her own child?

But then she noticed that Chris hadn't moved at all since her embrace. He was standing stiffly.

She looked up and only met cold eyes.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Son." Leo said and stepped further now too.

Chris released himself from his mothers embrace and backed away once again. He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Was this all they could do?

"I have to find Evelyn… excuse me." He said and orbed out.

Piper looked after the blue-white light. Totally paralyzed. She hadn't expected this reaction.

"Oh god…." Phoebe said and sat down shocked.

"All the time. He was family and we mistrusted him all the time and what we said…" Phoebe realized.

Paige went over to her and hugged her. While Leo hugged Piper from behind.

"Everything is going to be okay." Leo whispered in her ear.

"I know." She answered with a weak smile.

"It has to." She whispered.

* * *

Chris wasn't crying. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad. He actually felt nothing at all at the moment. Everything was numb and it was as if all this had just been a bad dream. But it wasn't. It was reality and sometime he must deal with all this. But not now. Now the only thing, which was important, was that he found Wyatt and Evelyn.

Chris hit with his fist against the buttress of the Golden Gate Bridge. _Damn it. _He had sworn himself that feelings won't get involved in this. And now he was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge feeling helpless and alone.

The whole time he had managed to shut out his feelings. The fact that his family was around him. Happy, Alive. How often has he been on the edge of giving up? Telling his parents – his mother who he was. But he knew that was easier without feelings – was it?

_God. _He had to focus. Evelyn… Evelyn. He closed his eyes. Determined to do at least this the right way. He wouldn't lose her too. He couldn't. She was the only family left he had, from his timeline – since Wyatt had decided to turn his back on him.

* * *

Wyatt knew it was mean. And not right. It could backfire, but he was in a hurry – so he would take the risk. The second they would be home he would concentrate more on the subject. But he wanted to leave this timeline as fast as possible. It caused him headaches. He looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. His daughter. One more reason to get back to the future. He always wanted to create a world where his family could live happily. Without fear. He had started to build his empire for Chris and his grandfather. Now as everything was done – except for the fact that Chris wasn't on his side and his grandfather was dead he finally had a family for which it was all worth. And Chris will see it too. Eventually.

Wyatt could already feel the change in Evelyn's power. She indeed was a Halliwell. So much power. Power was the only thing that counted. It was the only way to be free. It was the destiny of the Halliwells. His destiny. Why couldn't Chris see it?

It was actually good to see Chris again, really talk to him – although he was angry that his little brother had lied to him about Evelyn. The last time they met was a catastrophe. He had lost his temper. He never wanted to kill Bianca, but Chris just shouldn't have tried to betray him. As they had been kids. Chris had always looked up to him. He had believed every word he had said. What has changed?

Evelyn opened her eyes. Black eyes. She sat up, looked at Wyatt and kneed in front of him.

"Master." She said.

* * *

Chris orbed to the underworld. He had felt Evelyn for maybe a second. But something was wrong. He had this nagging feeling that he should better stay away… but he couldn't just leave her with Wyatt.

He was hidden behind a rock… as he suddenly heard steps behind him he immediately turned around.

"Chris. You should really listen to your heart. You knew that this was a trap…" Wyatt said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"My heart told me to come here – for Evelyn. Where is she?" Chris asked angrily.

"Not your concern." Wyatt said cold. He had himself totally in control. This time Chris was just an enemy, whom he needed to get back.

He formed an energyball in his hand and threw it at his brother.

Chris saw it and ducked in time. And he used his telekinesis powers to attack Wyatt. But Wyatt only smiled and redirected his powers before they hit in back at Chris.

This time Chris couldn't react in time and he crashed against the next wall. The rock was stinging in his back. As he looked up he saw with horror the energyball coming in his reaction. The next thing he saw was blackness.

* * *

Piper tried to find Chris with a scrying crystal and the others stood around her. They were in the living room.

"Searching for me?" A voice suddenly said, which let them all jerk. They turned around to see a not good looking Chris. He was pale. And his clothes were half torn apart.

"Oh god Chris!" Piper was about to run to him again but stopped on half of her way. She remembered the last time and didn't want to mess it up again. And so did the others.

Chris sad down on the couch, exhausted.

"I am just here because of Evelyn. Wyatt shouldn't have told you… I don't want to hear any apologies or anything. Just… just do me the favor and help me find Evelyn – I can't do it without you." Chris said and looked up to see the uncomfortable faces of his parents and his aunts.

"We will talk about it later, okay? When this is over!" Chris said.

"Okay." Piper was the first one to talk and smiled weak.

Chris nodded thankful and stood up.

"I will change my clothes… meanwhile you mix all potions you know, we will need them." Chris demanded and orbed out. He smirked.

_That was strange. _Leo thought. He hadn't felt Chris at all. Normally he could sense the Whitelighter… no his son… but this time there was only emptiness. He probably used a blocking potion or something. Nothing to bother.

* * *

Chris lay in the backroom of P3. Exhausted. Bleeding badly.

"Damn Wyatt!" Chris cursed. He hadn't expected his brother to attack full forth. He was glad that he came out there alive, although he wasn't really sure how. He had lost conscious for a second, but then he had somehow managed to orb out.

He closed his eyes. He needed to sleep, rest - as much as hated it. But like this he definitely wasn't a help for anybody. He just hoped that Evelyn wouldn't suffer for his stupidity.

Wyatt had a plan, he knew it, but… and the next second he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"So what do we have already?" Chris asked expectantly as he orbed in.

"Sleeping potion. Fire potion." Piper said and showed the vials.

"I am disappointed." Chris said with a shaking head.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

"God. Wyatt is your son and nephew. He has the blood of the CharmedOnes in him. You really believe you can defend him with these potions? They may work on you… but it won't harm Wyatt at all." Chris said a little bit angry and the earth began to shake for a second.

"Wow… was that you?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Sorry…" Chris said calm and looked to the floor.

"We don't want to kill Wyatt." Piper said calm not reacting to Chris attitude.

"He is my son too… and as far as we could see you love your brother too." She added heated.

"Piper calm down!" Leo said surprised.

"What ever." Chris said suddenly.

"I don't understand you. First you are mad at Wyatt, but you also showed brotherly feelings and now you are angry again?" Piper asked confused.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. We had a deal!" Chris said loud.

"Okay… I think we should all calm down now." Paige said. Putting a hand on Chris shoulder, but he shook her off.

"I am going to look for some more effective potions." Chris said and orbed out.

The others looked after him and sighed.

-to be continued-


End file.
